Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-y-9-6y}$
Answer: Rewrite to group the ${y}$ terms together: $ {-y - 6y} - 9$ Combine the ${y}$ terms: $ {-7y} - 9$ The simplified expression is $-7y - 9$